Taking the Blame
by Starred
Summary: Lambo learns why Maman always told him to apologize quickly and take responsibility for his actions.


**Title: **Taking the Blame

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Family, Fluff, _**slightly**_ Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Lambo learns why Maman always told him to apologize quickly and take responsibility for his actions.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

Beta'ed by _**xX. Chu-Chan .Xx**_

I also want to thank _**Latui** _for helping me with the title and summary.

**Announcement: **This birthday one-shot is dedicated to the authoress; _**shinee2007**_. I hope you enjoy this~ ^^

~.~.~

Lambo pouted lightly as flopped on his bed, then rolled on his stomach. Tsuna had grounded him for blowing up half of the school, along with I-Pin. But hey, it wasn't technically his fault, it was actually hers. She was the one who said something that had seriously insulted him, which resulted them into a big argument, and ended up with them fighting and destroying half of the school.

"Bleh... it wasn't my fault anyway. Why do I have to also get grounded?" Lambo murmured and sighed while sulking. Then he rolled on his back again, and looked up at the ceiling.

He closed his other eye for a moment, then opened it when he heard someone come into his room. He lifted his head and saw that it was I-Pin; she had a remorseful look on her face. He lightly raised an eyebrow at that, and sat up.

"Um... I-I'm sorry. I-I know that I was the one who provoked you first with my comment, and I got you in trouble as well. I just want to apologize." She bowed lightly, then looked at him directly in the eyes.

He frowned, he didn't want to forgive her yet; thanks to her, his Tsuna-nii had grounded him as well! It wasn't fair. It was all her fault. "No, it's your fault that Tsuna-nii also grounded me. It was _all_ your fault."

She flinched lightly but kept looking at him. She could feel the anger start to well up inside of her, she just wanted to apologize; to just talk to him normally. But he was apparently making things hard for the two of them by acting like a spoiled brat, and rejecting her sincere apology. "Well, it's also your fault. You were the one who threw that grenade at me first."

He scowled lightly, and glared at her. So, it was also he's fault now?! That just made him even more angrier. "It isn't! You were the one who started all of this. Therefore, it's all YOUR fault! Not mine!"

"It is also your fault, Lambo! The mature thing you would have done was walk away, I know I did wrong! But you also kept going! I already apologized for provoking you!" I-Pin almost hissed angrily, trying to keep her temper in check, but it was flaring. She knew it was her fault, but it wasn't all hers; Lambo had also took part in it.

"It wasn't my fault at all! It was all yours, dammit!" Lambo stood up and glared at her.

"It wasn't all mine! It was both of our faults!" she exclaimed as she clenched her fist lightly.

"No! It was only yours!" he yelled, as his frown deepened.

"It wasn't! Stop acting like an immature brat!" She shouted loudly, then they heard the door slam open. They both froze and turned to look at the person; it was Tsuna and he didn't look pleased.

"What is going on here?" He questioned while crossing his arms, he looked at both of them.

"Tsuna-nii! It's because I came to apologize to Lambo since I was the one who provoked him first, but then he doesn't want to accept my apology and he also doesn't want to admit that he was also to be blamed for what happened, as well!" I-Pin hissed and frowned.

Tsuna looked at Lambo, and sighed. "Lambo, both of you are to blame about destroying half of the school. You both were involved in it."

"But it was only her fault!" He shook in anger.

"Lambo.. calm down, and no it's not." Tsuna sighed, and pat the cow child's head softly before looking at I-Pin. "Go to your room, I-pin. I will take my leave now. I need to go to a meeting." As he said that he walked away, but not before glancing at Lambo.

When Lambo couldn't see Tsuna anymore, he glared at I-Pin. "I hate you!" his words were dripping with bitterness as he hissed.

I-Pin froze, then snapped out of it. Her expression was blank; it gave nothing away as she looked at him. Then she walked away, not even once looking back.

Lambo huffed and slammed his door shut, then flopped on his bed and took a pillow to muffle his frustrated scream. When he finished, he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened and about all those times I-Pin was there for him. His anger slowly started to fade away as if it was never there in the first place. In fact, he was starting to feel bad for having said he hated I-Pin. He felt the guilt stab him like a million needles. He would talk to her later and apologize as well, even though his gut feeling was telling him otherwise, but for now, he would take a nap and calm himself further.

What he didn't know was that later, he would regret not having gone to I-Pin when his gut feeling told him to.

* * *

He woke up when he heard footsteps rapidly going back and forth, as well as Hayato's voice yelling out, but that wasn't unusual. He rubbed his eye, and stood up while stretching, wondering what happened. He yawned lightly and opened his door and closed it behind him, then he walked towards the room he kept hearing Hayato yell.

"Yare, yare... What's going on?" He looked at Hayato who was scowling before shutting his phone as a sigh escaped his lips. However, worry was evident in his forest green eyes as he lightly gripped his phone.

"I-Pin got ambushed... she was walking in the forest that's not far from here and got attacked. She received some heavy damages and is fighting for her life at the moment, Ahoshi. Juudaime and the others are waiting outside the room she's currently staying in. Shamal is doing everything he can to save her," Hayato explained while they both walked to where the others were.

Lambo could feel his blood run cold at the news, the guilt and remorse hit him worse than before. He could feel his eyes water as he held back the tears from streaming down his face.

Lambo looked at Tsuna who was leaning against the wall and had a worry and sad look on his face, he immediately ran to Tsuna and wrapped his arms around him as he started to sob in his expensive suit.

"There, there... It will be alright..." Tsuna whispered soothingly in his ear while rubbing his back and hugging him tightly.

Takeshi had a sad look on his face, Ryohei had his hands clenched tightly, and Mukuro was holding Chrome who was crying silently. All of them were standing up, waiting for Shamal to come out. They had hunt down the enemies who had hurt I-Pin, and they were immediately killed with no hesitation. Hibari was hunting down the rest of the famiglia.

Almost an hour passed, the tension was still lingering in the air. Then, they heard the door open, all of them looked at Shamal who came out.

"How is she, Shamal?" Tsuna looked at him with a stern look while holding Lambo whose eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"She's better, just resting at the moment. I thought she wasn't going to make it since she loss a lot of blood from the deep scratches she received. It clearly looked like she was fighting back, but they were too many of them," Shamal informed while walking away. "I will be back later, to check on her again. For now, ciao."

Everyone went into the room and gathered around her bed, as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mm..." she moaned softly as she tried to sit up, and immediately every muscle in her body ached in protest. Memories of her getting ambushed coming back to her, she frowned lightly and looked around, then she noticed everyone.

"I-Pin-chan, are you okay?" Tsuna looked at her in worry.

"Ye-yes, Tsuna-nii," she smiled softly as she looked at the others.

"Che.. We took care of those weaklings," Hayato clicked his tongue.

"It's extremely good that you're better!"

"I-Pin-chan..." Chrome hugged her tightly while Mukuro just chuckled.

"Maa, maa... We're glad that you're better, I-Pin-chan."

Lambo sat besides her and hugged her tightly as he began crying again, everyone looked at the scene.

"I-I'm sorry, I-pin. I-I was acting immature and I wasn't thinking... I-I didn't meant to say that I hated you... I-I'm sorry..." Lambo choked out while I-Pin hugged him back.

"It's alright, Lambo," she said while smiling.

Lambo felt a hand on his head, and to his surprise, it was from Hayato.

"Ahoshi, stop crying." He scowled and clicked his tongue lightly.

"Lambo-chan, it isn't your fault." Chrome hugged him and I-Pin while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Kufufu, cow, stop crying. You're making my dear Chrome cry more," Mukuro chuckled standing besides them.

"Don't cry, to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed while also hugging them tightly.

Tsuna smiled warmly, joining the group hug as their laughter filled the once tense air. That's when Lambo knew that it would be alright, that I-Pin forgave him already. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice, he would get stronger to be able to protection his famiglia. After all, he would do anything and everything for his famiglia because he cared and loved all of them... and that would never change in his eyes.

~.~.~

Please R&R~ ^^


End file.
